


Sharp Dressed Men

by ravenangel



Series: Building a Life Series [7]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenangel/pseuds/ravenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding years in the making. With DADT gone Nate and Brad make it permanent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Dressed Men

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the HBO miniseries Generation Kill. Nothing is mine and nothing is associated with any of the real people, I'm just here to borrow the characters. No harm intended and all mistakes are my own. This is another tale in the Waiting to Breathe verse.

Sharp Dressed Men

Nate woke to the warm weight of Brad against his back breath ghosting across his neck softly as Brad slept. Nate smiled as he thought about what this day would bring. Today he would marry his best friend, and god didn't that sound cliche. Though it sounded cliche it was no less true.  The man sleeping safely next to him, wrapped around him was his partner, lover, friend and now after eight years soon to be his husband.  To make things better their two closest friends, the second half of their partnership, would be standing up with them as they vowed to love each other for the rest of their lives.  It was fitting and terrifying all at once, today in front of their family and close friends they would declare their commitment to each other.  Something they were never sure they'd get to do, but finally DADT was no longer a threat.  They could say to the world this is who we are and this is who I love and for once it wouldn't cost Brad the career he worked so hard to build. Nate couldn't wait to take Brad as his husband.

Brad sleepily kissed the back of Nate's neck. "Sir I love you but it's 0130 and we don't have to be awake for 5 hours.  Go back to sleep."

Nate bit back a grin, "sorry.  I'm just excited."

Brad nipped at Nate's neck, "I'm excited too but if you don't get some sleep you'll be really cranky tomorrow and that just won't do."

Nate arched into Brad as he kissed, nipped and licked at his neck slowly reaching down to stroke Nate's rapidly growing erection. Brad kept pushing Nate slowly to the edge before backing off and starting again. Nate moaned and whined underneath him urging Brad to finish.

 "Sir, just think at the end of tonight we'll be doing this for the first time as a married couple." Brad bit down on Nate's shoulder as he came hotly over Brad's fingers Nate collapsing bonelessly against Brad's chest.

Brad kissed him gently, "sleep Nate, we have a very busy day."

Nate nuzzled against Brad's chest listening to his heart beat as he slowly drifted back to sleep. Brad wrapped his arms tighter around Nate before laying a gentle kiss to the top of his head and following him back into sleep still not believing his luck that this amazing man was really his.

They woke to Ray and Walt pounding on their door.  "Get dressed and out here for breakfast before we have to separate the happy couple until the wedding." Ray called excitedly. 

Nate blinked sleepily at Brad as he slowly kissed Brad good morning.  Brad smiled kissing him back. "Morning, did you sleep well?"

Nate grinned, "Yes thank you for last night."

They got dressed and headed out to the kitchen to have breakfast with Ray and Walt who were both bouncing around like rabbits on speed.

Brad and Nate couldn't help smiling at them. "You nuts look more excited than we are." Brad commented fondly.

Ray and Walt grinned, "We've been waiting for this forever.  The fact that we get to stand up with you as you get married is a big deal to us." Ray explained enthusiastically. 

Nate shook his head laughing, "We're glad you're going to be with us."

They made their way to Nate's parents before splitting up to get ready for the ceremony that was going to be in the backyard.  They could hear the people arriving and laughing and making small talk in the yard. Ray put on his suit as Brad put on his dress blues.  Ray looked him over as he stood in front of the mirror.  Ray whistled, "Damn Brad it's men like you that this uniform was made for."  

Brad gave a half smile. "It's going to be weird being the only one up there in this uniform."

Ray chuckled, "Don't worry Nate will love it.  He's always loved you in your class A's.  Also Mike, Kocher, Rudy, Pappy and Poke will be here in their's too since none of them wanted their brains back yet although I'm hearing that's going to be changing soon."

Brad chuckled, "Yeah everyone but Pappy are on the tail end of their service and even Pappy's starting to think it over."

Brad straightened Ray's tie. "Thanks for being here with us.  For standing up with me."

Ray hugged Brad. "Awe Iceman you do love your Ray-Ray.  Anyway there is nowhere else I'd rather be brother."

They headed out toward the backyard as they headed out the back door Brad put on his cover walking silently to where Nate was waiting in this charcoal gray suit, white shirt and green tie.  The smile lit his face as he saw Brad moving to stand at his side. Brad couldn't help but smile in return. They heard their friends whistle and catcall just before the judge started the ceremony.

Brad and Nate vowed to love, honor, and cherish each other no matter the challenges life gives them.  Loud whoops could be heard as they had their first kiss before facing their friends and family.  As they walked over to their families. Each set of parents and sisters exchanging hugs and congratulations as well as official welcome to the families.  They smiled as they went to greet their friends.

Mike's wife Clara pulled Brad into a tight hug. "Congratulations Brad, I'm so happy for you." 

Brad hugged her back, "thanks Clara I'm happy too." 

Nate hugged Mike, " Congrats Nate we're glad you finally got here."

Nate laughed, "Thanks Mike glad you could make it."

Brad laughed as Poke's youngest daughter wrapped her arms around his legs before demanding to be picked up.  Brad swung her up in the air before settling her on his hip. "Hi Abby haven't seen you in a while."

Abby giggled kissing Brad's cheek, "Missed you Uncle Brad."

Poke laughed, "Man you even have my daughter wrapped around your finger.  Good luck LT you're going to need it  he turns heads wherever he goes."

They exchanged hugs with Gina and Poke before Brad handed Abby back to her mom.

"Congrats Brothers. " Rudy exclaimed as he pulled both of them into a hug.

Pappy hugged them also exchanging his congratulations.

Once everyone had eaten they started playing music.   Nate and Brad shared their first dance as a married couple before swapping out to dance with their moms, and then sisters.  The day was perfect everything they could have hoped for.  It was a day of joy and love that was enjoyed and shared with everyone who had been able to attend. No one could have imagined this is where they would end up but the love they shared was palpable and obvious to everyone.  It was years in the making and entirely worth the wait.


End file.
